


This is War

by Missy



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ass-Kicking, Battle, Drabble, F/M, Princes & Princesses, dragon slaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The princess picks up her lance...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollygolightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygolightly/gifts).



She rode toward the dragon at full speed, lance clutched in her aching fist, eyes filled with steel, anger and determination locking her jaw against a war cry.

Aurora cannot think of anything but the sheer unfairness of the curse. It’s supposed to be her lot in life to suffer, not him; it’s supposed to be she who is to sleep eternally until true love casts its die. His nobility in shoving her away from the spindle has only cost them time; now she, with her covered in steel, would be the one who would save them with her fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
